A Nightmare on Elm Street:Resurrection
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: I'm continuing the Elm Street series...Freddy VS Jason is included in the continuence. Just read it. I've not enough room to describe it more. If you enjoyed the original films and Freddy VS Jason you'll enjoy this.wont let me fuckin change category...
1. Moving

I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

A Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurrection

Chapter One: Moving

The room was dimly lit. Slightly cold as well since the boiler was off. He was wearing the same clothes he'd pulled on the day before, thanks to the fact that the Springwood Police4 had taken his home. As well as his daughter. As she crossed his mind his pacing briefly stopped. She left his thoughts entirely when a strip of cloth on the floor caught his eye. _That kid_, he thought. He tossed it aside toward the furnace where That Kid's bones lay at final rest. He began pacing again, at the slow speed he was accustom to. He had no idea the parents of Springwood's children, victims and survivers, were crowding around the deserted factory he called his home. Outside one of his few windows, a man with deadly determination in his eyes lit a whiskey bottle on fire and threw it through the window...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Frank slow down. We will get there on time. It's not like they'll start without us. There's a State Trooper up there anyway. See him?" said Kathy.

"Yes I see him. I'm in the fast lane Honey. He's not gonna do shit. I just wanna get there so at least some of our unpacking can be done during the day. It's fuckin cold outside." replied an irritated Frank.

"I know it's cold out. It's called January. Just settle down."

"You don't wanna get there early because of the house. You're not fooling me. It's a nice house and it's free. Who gives a shit whether or not it was your father's? I certainly don't. The old man did us a favour by paying it off while he was alive."

"Don't talk about him. That bastard didn't do me any favours."

"He at least partly raised you. Regardless of...what he...um, became."

"Let's not talk about this. Please. You don't wanna get into this with me."

"Listen to me-"

"No Frank! I know we are having financial problems. I know this is a free house I've inherited from my dead bastard of a father. I know it's our only solution to having a home. Don't repeat all of this to me. I have a right to not want to be there. I'm not gonna change it though. So just shut up. End of discussion."

"Fine. Good to hear. Let's be nice to each other now. Okay?"

"Yes. I'm happy with that."

"When are your daughters comin up?"

"I don't know. Ask Jack."

Jack was their 16 year old son. He was in the backseat with music blaring into his ears from his headphones.

"Jack. JACK!" shouted Frank. Jack jumped out of his day dream and yanked a headphone out of his ear.

"What?" his voice nearly as rough as his father's replied.

"When are the girls comin up?"

"How the hell should I know? They're not even my full sisters."

"Jack they are your sisters." said Kathy.

"No Mom. You had them with another guy way before you met Dad. They aren't my full sisters."

"Look it doesn't matter. Never mind. Go back to your music." said Frank.

Frank and Kathy began speaking again and Jack put his headphone in and leaned against the window. The music faded out and he began to doze.

"Here we are Hun." said Frank. Kathy looked to their right as they passed the sign. A shiver went up her spine and she did her best to ignore it. The sign announced that they were 'Entering Springwood! A nice place to live!' .

As they passed the sign Jack wandered down the hallway and opened the door to the cellar. As he marched down the stairs he noticed how quite it was. When he reached the bottom of the steps he saw a man sitting at a desk under dim lighting. The man was making something. Working dilligently.

"Hello." said Jack.

The man turned. He had quite a resemblance to Jack. They had the same light green eyes and blond hair. Almost the same jaw as well, yet Jack had never seen this man before. The man's blond hair was nearly full gray now though. He was wearing black pants and a red and green sweater. When he saw Jack, he smiled. A friendly smile. A smile that made Jack feel comforted. At home.

"Hello Jack." his voice was somewhat rough, yet still soft.

"How do you know my name?" asked an astonished Jack.

The man smiled. Jack heard someone calling him from up the stairs. Before he could move he was roughly shook. He opened his eyes to his Mom in his face with her hands on his shoulders.

"Whatcha do that for?" he asked her groggily.

"We're here." she said. She didn't look very happy about it though. He got out and looked at their house. It was relatively nice. Still needed quite a bit of work though. The mailbox looked like it was nearly 60 years old yet was still firmly in the ground. It announced their house number. 1428.


	2. Resurrected Homes

I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

A Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurrection

Chapter Two: Resurrected Homes

As they walked to meet the short, bald guy that had the keys to the place Jack looked around. A couple of old people across the street were watching them closely. In a very unsettling odd manner. He ignored them and followed his parents to the short bald guy. They were already in a conversation.

"So you're not coming in with us?" asked Frank

"I don't need to. And honestly, I don't like the place. I know it's history and it gives me the creeps. I already did the cleanin up for you and I ain't ever goin in there again. Have a good night. Good luck." said the short bald guy. He walked away immediately. Never once looking back.

"What the Hell was that about?" asked Jack

"Don't worry about it. Let's go in then." said Kathy

Frank got up to the porch and unlocked the door. He stepped in first. Kathy came next and another big chill ran down her spine. Jack walked in and felt comfortable and at home instantly. He marched right past his parents into the hall.

"This was in my dream." he whispered.

"What?" asked Frank.

"Nothin." replied Jack. His father ignored it and walked away.

"Go choose a room!" Frank shouted.

Jack immediately opened the basement door and went down. The room had all the same tables as it had in his dream. They were all pushed against a wall though. All the things were. Whoever lived there last used it as storage. He walked over to a door at the far side of the basement. It was padlocked. He looked around for a hidden key. Nothing anywhere. He sighed and slowly marched up the stairs.

Kathy went upstairs and easily found the master bedroom. It had a bedframe already set. Frank creeped up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed. He let go as if he'd be electricuted.

"What? It's only me. Holy hell. You're really on the edge right now. Anyway, this room is really nice I think. I was told this place was a kinda a shithole since the last guy moved out. He lives on the other side of town now I guess. Man who gave us the keys must have worked his ass off cleanin the place up. Glad the bedframe is in good shape."

"I'd like it in a different spot in the room though. Change it of course."

"Yeah. I was already gonna move shit around. I'm gonna go start bringin shit in."

"Okay."

She stared around for a while. Lost in thought. Praying, desperately praying that nothing bad was gonna happen. She had a forboding feeling though. _He can't come back. I watched him die. I killed him! Get yourself together Kathy. Everything's gonna be fine. It'll be fine._ she reassured herself.

Jack walked up the stairs and to the room right by the stairs. There were two windows that looked across the street. He went to the bedframe and looked around. There was an old bedside table. He moved it to look for an outlet and saw what looked like dirt scattered on the ground. He leaned down to look at it. Picking some up he smelled it. It was coffee. He laughed aloud.

"Long nights huh?" he asked aloud.

"You need to quit talkin to yourself buddy." said Kathy, she was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Mom. I know. I want this room by the way."

"Okay."

"Hey, you mind if I go wander the neighborhood? I wanna check it out."

"Go ahead. Please don't get into any trouble. I don't want you fighting already."

"Okay. Thanks. See ya later." He walked out quickly. Wanting to be alone. As usual. She looked around the room and walked out as well. She marched down the stairs hoping there was something she could do that would take her mind off the house, and her father.

Jack walked down his side of the street, looking around. He reached the corner where the sign read two streets. He walked off Elm and onto Maple. He could tell that the housing area ended soon. He kept walking, putting his headphones in as he went. As he reached the end of the housing area on this side of town he saw a foundry. It was obviously closed down. He walked across the gravel to the place and saw it was open. No one had bothered to close it up. He wandered right in. It looked like it had gone through war. The whole place was torn to hell. He walked toward the heart of the place. After marching across a narrow platform he saw two different stairwells. Just as narrow as the platform. One went down the other went up to more platforms above the boilers. He took the stairwell down. After a minute or so he reached it's end. A steel door. It wouldn't open. He felt obligated for some reason to get in there. He couldn't explain it and didn't want to. He climbed the stairs again and got outside. He tracked around to where he thought that room's windows were. All the windows that lead to the room were busted. He brushed glass all the way off one of the windows and looked around. He couldn't see anything. After a minute of rummaging through his coat pockets he pulled out a small flashlight. After seeing that there was nothing dangerous he would land on he slid through the window. He looked around. The room had gone through some serious damage that was different from the damage in the rest of the place. He noticed the ashed outline of what looked like a bed. He put two and two together and guessed that the place had been burned. _Drop a cig did ya Handyman? _he thought. Before he could do more exploring his phone vibrated. He picked it up. It was a text from his Mom.

'Come home now. Dinner is ready.'

He replied with a quick 'k'. He went back to the window. After putting the flashlight back in his pocket he put his hands on the windows sides and pulled himself up with all his might. He reached the window but couldn't get out while holding himself. He dropped back down. _The door._ he thought. He walked over to the darkened steel door. Pulling the light back out he saw the big deadbolt that was locked on this side of the door. He had to use quite a bit of strength to unlock it since it hadn't been touched in a long time. Once it was unlocked his final bit of strength was used to push open the door. Outside the door he knocked down a bin. Something small tinkered off of it. He reached down and picked it up. It was a key. He immediatly tried it on the steel door. It worked.

"Holy shit. Sweet." he said. He shut the door. Used the old key to lock it and pocketed the key. Then he marched up the stairs to go home.


	3. First Night Home

I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

A Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurrection

Chapter Three: First Night Home

When Jack began his journey home it was dark. He reached Elm Street just as the sun went down. Before reaching his house he noticed that the old man directly across the street was staring at him from his porch where he had been shoveling snow off the step.

"Is it you?" he asked Jack.

"What?" Jack replied utterly confused.

"Are you back again?"

"I've never been here before today."

"You comin from that factory? That boiler room?"

"Maybe...Why?"

"It is you! You bastard!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't lie! You're that bastard son of a hundred maniacs! I helped burn you so you killed my boy! You killed my Glenn!" At this point the man was shouting. Several people on the street came out to their porches to see what the fuss was about. Kathy went out to the porch as well. An elderly woman who must have been the shouting man's wife was trying to coax him to go back into the house.

"No! Don't you see it! It's him! He's back!"

"Honey, he's dead. Long gone. That-"

"Why can't you tell?" the man pushed his wife aside and walked out to the sidewalk. He faced all the men and women that had gathered on their porches. Most of them young. Childrem of earlier generations or new to town. The man continued his rant though this time addressing the people on their porches.

"Folks listen to me! Hide your kids! Don't let him get near 'em! That man is a monster! He won't die!"

At this point a man in uniform from the other block reached the ranting man.

"It's time to go inside!" the officer shouted.

"No! These people need to know!"

The officer leaned towards the man and whispered something.

"The fear will be spread worse if they don't know who he is!" shouted the man.

"Please don't make me arrest you."

The man stood for a moment. Thinking about the officer's threat.

"Fine. I'll go back inside. When the kids 'round here start disappearing or dying in their sleep you'll know I'm not crazy!"

That was the man's last words for the night as he headed back into his house. Slamming the door behind him.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's having a bad night with his memory problems. Go on back into your homes. Don't let what he said frighten you. The man doesn't know what he's talking about."

The officer finished with a pathetic attempt at a smile and people shuffled back into their homes to get out of the cold. Then the officer made his way to the other block without looking back once.

Jack reached his porch with utter confusion on his face that was made worse when he saw his mother's expression of fear. Passing her he caught his older half sisters and his dad in the front hall. They had been listening from the open door. Frank gave Kathy an odd look that once again made Jack's confusion even worse.

"Kids...go uh..find something to do. I need to talk to your mom." said Frank.

"You know I'm not obligated to listen to you." replied one of Jack's half sisters jokingly, "You're not really my dad."

"I know I'm not but this is important and you three don't need to hear any of it. At least not yet."

When they all gave Frank and Kathy more confused looks Frank's patience finally cracked.

"Go! Now!" he snapped at them.

They all gave one last expression of total confusion and the girls marched up the stairs. Jack, however, made his way toward the basement entrance.

"Jack no." said Kathy.

"What? Why not?" he replied. His voice raising as his temper was rising. He hated being confused.

"Because of reasons I'm not explaining to you right now. I shouldn't have to tell you why anyway. I'm your mother and you had better listen to me!"

"I'm sick of all this fucking mystery bullshit! Someone fucking tell me something rather than treat me like I'm five! I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever this apparently scaring information is!"

"Jack Frederick! Go upstairs now! Don't you ever talk to your mother like that!" shouted Frank. As soon as Frank raised his voice Jack's temper was almost deflated. Like most kids he was terrified of his father's temper. At least when it first snapped. He gave them both one last look. Not of fury but of confusion and hurt at not being trusted. He marched up the stairs, his boots making a racket on the wood.

Frank and Kathy made their way into the kitchen where the stairwell couldn't carry their voices.

"Frank we need to leave." as soon as she said it she saw Frank's temper come back in full force.

"We are not leaving. Just because one 90 year old loony thinks he saw your father doesn't mean we have to leave." his voice was quiet but carried the threat of being raised to full volume in a matter of seconds.

"I don't give a shit what that man thinks he saw. When he made that speech to the street he spread fear Frank."

"And? People will get over it when they notice things are still normal."

"For fuck's sake Frank. How many times do I have to tell you? He gets his strentgh from fear. Fear is all he needs. It's only a matter of time. Jesus. Me coming back here let alone coming back to live in this house has probably given him enough strength. If not that old man sure did."

"Listen to me. I'm not gonna let him get you or anyone else. I-"

"Don't you start that macho shit on me Frank Hunter! He has control in dreams! Everyone has to sleep sometime! Once in a dream you have no control! He is entirely in charge. Whether you wanna believe it or not he's far stronger than you!"

Frank opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as their doorbell rang. He gave Kathy a look of fury and stomped off towards the door. Kathy followed to make sure he wasn't gonna swing at some travelling salesman.

It was a young woman. She smiled a warm smile at them.

"Hi. I hope you guys are okay after all that. Mister Lantz tends to do things like that on occasion. This town had a really bad history a long time ago and he seems to remember it better than most. My name's Lori Rollins. I live across the street at that corner house."

"Nice to meet you Lori. I'm Katherine Hunter this is my husband Frank."

"Hi." was all Frank could muster without a snarl. His temper was still far from cooled down.

"Did I come over at a bad time?"

"No. It's alright. We were just having a somewhat heated discussion."

"Well, I just wanted to kinda formally welcome you guys. My husband, Will, would've come over but the kids are being a handful."

"I've got something to do." said Frank before stomping off.

"I'm sorry about him. His temper lingers." said Kathy.

"Listen, I don't know how much you know about the town so I'll not say too much. I lived in this house my whole childhood. A few years ago my father moved to the other end of town and Will and I bought the one at the corner. This house has a really really bad past. Actually more of a really bad past tentant. If weird things start happening to you or anyone here come to me. I'm the only one who will actually tell you what's going on rather than be all hush hush about it. This house has a tendancy to create some real bad memories for whoever is living in it. Are things normal so far?"

Kathy was utterly astounded at the Lori's comments. She knew about it but was surprised that Lori did.

"I know what you're talking about. Nothing bad has happened. I'm still terrified something will. I didn't move here willingly. I'm guessing he's tormented you too?"

"Holy shit. You know who he is."

"Yeah. Listen, I really really wanna continue this conversation with you but it's gonna have to wait. Do you have to go to work really early or get up early? We could continue this later tonight."

"I would but I do have to get up because of the kids. Tommorow is Thursday though. Let's shoot for Friday. Will can take the kids for the day. Does that work?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does. Promise me something though."

"Huh?"

"Try to not have any nightmares before Friday."

"Same to you. See you around then."

"Yeah."

Lori walked back to her house and Kathy went inside. She couldn't find Frank and figured from the sounds upstairs that he was organizing things. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. Astounded about Lori knowing so much. She sat there in thought for a while then got up in search of something to drink. While walking out of the living room she had to admire how good the room looked after being there only a few hours. It looked a little Retro. She wandered into the clean organized kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a couple of plates with foil over them. She pushed past them and grabbed the Lemonade. As she went to pour it she stopped. _I don't remember making Lemonade._ She thought. She shrugged and guessed one of the girls probably did it. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs toward the kitchen. She could tell they were boots.

"Dammit Jack you were told to say out of the basement." she said without turning. When there was no defiant or angry reply she turned.

At first she thought it was Jack. Then as realization hit she dropped the glass. As it crashed on the floor not a bit of it spilled nor did any glass land on the floor. It had disappeared. She didn't notice though. She was too shocked while staring into the face of her father. Alive. Human. Looking as if he was in his late twenties. He didn't even remotely notice her. Another woman that nearly perfectly resembled Kathy walked into the room. She was pregnant.

"Did you come in from the basement again?" asked an alive and well Loretta Krueger.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Fred in a soft voice that he no longer possessed.

"You do know we have a front door don't you?" she replied with the hint of a smile.

"Yes. I'm aware of this. I make less noise coming in from the basement. Plus I usually have things to do down there when I get home." he replied dusting some factory scum off his jacket.

"Alright then. Just wondering. Food's on the table."

"Okay."

They continued speaking but the voices were muffled. The image of them and the house was becoming blurry.

"Katherine..." said a disembodied voice that she and all others that he'd tormented knew. This voice was far from soft, and sounded highly amused.

She woke up violently in a cold sweat. She was half lying on her couch. She was panting. She was afraid.

"Oh no." was all she could muster.


	4. Family Comes First

I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

A Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurrection

Chapter Four: Family Comes First

Frank walked into the living room mere seconds after Kathy had awoken.

"Hun, I'm sor-" he briefly lost ability to speak when he saw her expression and heavy breathing.

"What's wrong?" he asked with extreme concern.

"Uh..."

"Was it a nightmare? One of those bad ones you told me about?"

"Kinda."

"Well, how? Tell me please. The look on your face is making me wonder who I need to beat the shit out of."

"It was more like a...memory. Of his."

"Like the other ones you told me about?"

"Yeah."

"So he wasn't really...tormenting you?"

"No."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"Because it's him!"

"I think it's just the house. You know what he looked like and couldn't help but picture him here."

"My mother was in it too."

"You saw her in a memory here as well though. Didn't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"You're the psychiatrist. Don't tell me you've never seen or heard of this happening to others."

"Okay, okay. I guess that is more likely."

"Then there you go. Stop being so worked up about living here. If you let go of your stress you won't have bad dreams like that anymore. That sounds logical doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. It's just that when it comes to him nothing is logical."

"Katherine, please."

"Alright. I'll note this as stress until I get more settled. Happy?"

"Very. Thank you. I came down here to apologize for snapping earlier."

"It's fine. You're stressed too. Did Jack eat?"

"Yeah. He came down and got some pizza about twenty minutes ago. You've been asleep for about an hour, Hun."

"Really? Well then. How's the bedroom comin?"

"Clothes are still in boxes but I've got the bed finished. Although it's only got our pillows, bottom sheet, and an old quilt on it."

"Sounds good to me right now."

"Same here. The water heater is working if you want to shower before bed. The girls already have."

"I think I'll do that."

She got up and wandered toward the stairs as Frank walked into the kitchen.

Across the street, Lori and Will were lying in bed. The kids were already asleep, so was Will. Lori realized that she had forgotten to take her Hypnocil. Quietly, she got out of bed and lightly made her way down the stairs. As she opened the medicine cabinet she saw the door was open. When she got to the door she heard a child crying. She ran to the door, her heart pounding.

"Emily? David?" she shouted he kids' names, fearing that they had tried to go play in the snow. When neither answered, yet the crying continued, she quickly went outside. Once outside, she froze. She wasn't in her yard. She turned to go back to the house and screamed. Her house was gone and a factory was in its place. She looked down and saw a small child's footprints in the snow, leading away from the factory. Her eyes followed the footprints and she saw a little girl, probably five years old, hiding behind a tree. The girl had quit crying and was just sniffling. Lori looked back to the factory and became short of breath. A man, probably thirty years old or so, was slowly following the tiny footprints. He had a sadistic grin on his face and a very familiar glove on his right hand.

"Freddy?" Lori breathed. He didn't remotely notice her.

"Lindsey?" whispered Fred Krueger. The little girl ran to another tree. Fred's smile got even larger.

"Lindsey...Come out, come out wherever you are." teased Freddy.

"I don't wanna play anymore Mister Krueger." said Lindsey. Then she ran to another tree.

"Aww...are you sure? I thought you liked playing with me Lindsey. I thought we were friends. Don't you like me anymore? You're gonna hurt my feelings."

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry Sweetie. Come back out. I promise I won't scare you again."

"No. I wanna go home."

"Lindsey, don't make me have to find you. Aren't you cold?"

"Yes. But I wanna go home."

"Lindsey, this is your last chance to come out. If you don't I'll come get you."

"No!" said Lindsey, then she ran behind another tree. Freddy's grin got even more sadistic, if possible. He stalked around the tree line slowly. Pretending he didn't know where Lindsey was. He began to chant a rhyme that all hear in their nightmares and a chill went down Lori's spine.

"One, two Freddy's comin for you." he began in the soft voice he used to possess. Lindsey began to cry again. He crept around a tree and right begind Lindsey, claws clinked open-

Lori sat straight up and barely stopped herself from screaming. Will jumped awake as well.

"Lori! What's wrong? Is it him!" asked Will all at once. She made the quickest decision. What she thought best for the sake of Will and the kids.

"No. Just a normal nightmare. Not a red and green sweater in sight." she knew the sweater part was true. Freddy hadn't been wearing it.

"Are you sure?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah. I'd tell you if it was him. I forgot to take my dose of Hypnocil. I'm gonna go get it now. You go back to sleep."

"Okay." he lay back down and Lori crept downstairs. Awake this time.

Jack was laying in bed and decided to check out the basement again. He crept through the house and down the basement stairs. When he got down there he didn't know what he wanted to do. He went to the padlocked door but it wouldn't budge. He stared at the lock, wondering if he could glare it open.

"Nice to see you again Jack." said a soft, familiar voice. Jack turned. The man smiled, that friendly smile that made Jack feel so comfortable.

"It's you. You were in my dream." exclaimed an astounded, yet happy Jack.

"I was. And you're dreaming now."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fred."

"That's my middle name."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. How do you know who I am?"

"You're family."

"I'm related to you?"

"Very much so."

"How?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't tell anyone about your dreams. No one. Especially no one in your house."

"Okay. I don't tell them much anyway."

"Not even your mother?"

"Especially not her. We have nothing in common and don't talk much. So I won't be telling her a thing. Or anyone else."

"Good."

"So who are you?"

"I have been called many things. However, my name is Frederick Charles Krueger."

"That's my last name...Are you my Grandfather? Mom's Dad?"

"You're a very clever young man Jack. How do you have the same last name? And middle name? You're mother doesn't like me."

"I was born before my parents married. Mom passed out when I was born. They had come up with the name Jack but my Dad had no idea what to use for my middle name. He remembered Mom saying her Dad's name was Fred so he used that."

"I'm honoured that your father let you have my name. Your mother wouldn't have been so kind."

"Why not?"

"You've never asked her about me have you?"

"I have but...she always says that we'd talk about it some other time. As if you did something bad."

"She hates me Jack."

"But you're her father."

"She never really knew me."

"I heard that. She said you died when she was little."

"She was taken from me. I died not too long after. "

"Who took her and why? And if you're dead how am I talking to you now?"

"You're talking to me now because of a very complicated reason. And they took her because of another very complicated reason. Both stories are going to take a very long time to tell."

"Okay. Tell me. I want to know. I want to know you."

"You will. Just not tonight."

"When?"

"Soon." Fred put an ungloved right hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled again. A smile of pride almost. Something in the distance was ringing...

Jack sat up. He had fallen asleep on his bare matress that was on his new bedroom's floor. His phone had been ringing. After checking who had called he silenced the ringer and put the phone down. It was a little after three in the morning. He couldn't fall back to sleep and began to quietly unpack his things.


	5. Learning

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...same goes for Freddy Vs Jason...

A Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurrection

Chapter Five: Learning

Kathy woke as the sun was barely beginning to rise. She was extremely relieved to have not had another nightmare that night. She made no attempt to get up, enjoying having Frank's chest as a pillow. After five more minutes of enjoying the low sound of Frank's heartbeat, she quietly got up. Once she'd put a robe on, she walked into the hallway. Passing Jack's room she stopped and leaned on his doorway.

"You're up early." she whispered. Jack jumped slightly and nearly dropped the stack of CDs he'd just unpacked. Jack had stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt when he began to unpack and was still wearing just that. He walked to his bed and pulled on the jeans he'd discarded earlier.

"Yeah. I woke up a while ago and couldn't fall back asleep. I'd decided to start unpacking." he replied in an undertone.

"That's good. I'm glad I didn't have to tell you."

"Yeah. It's one less thing to do. I was wondering, when am I starting school here?"

"We've got you enrolled and you're starting on Monday."

"Okay."

"Are you gonna stay up?"

"Probably. I'm still not tired."

"How about you take a break and come help me with breakfast?"

"Sure."

He followed her down the stairs and they went into the kitchen. She pulled pancakes out of the cubboard and bacon out of the freezer. Jack got the pans out and sprayed cooking oil on them. Neither spoke and both were actually enjoying the comfortable silence. Twenty minutes later, they were eating while the rest of the food waited for the others to wake up. After swallowing a huge mouthful mix of pancake and bacon Jack looked at his Mom.

"Can we talk about Grandpa now?" he asked. She froze, then set her fork and knife down. She looked at him and realized how frighteningly closely he resembled her father. Especially with the eyes. As usual, the fear crept up and made her want to immediately close the discussion.

"Jack-" she began but Jack calmly cut her off. Which was unusual for him. He usually had his Dad's temper with things and lost his cool quickly.

"Mom, please don't put this on the backburner again. I deserve to know."

"The girls don't know."

"The girls don't care."

"Why do you?"

"Because since he's dead I never got to know him. And since I'm nothing like you and barely like Dad I wanna know if it's him I'm like. I barely even look like you or Dad, maybe I resemble him. I'd like to know. We never have to talk about him again if you don't want to. Just, tell me now."

Kathy sighed and looked at him. Sincerely taking in all he'd said. The fear was still there but she knew he was right. He did deserve to know.

"Okay. I don't think you're gonna like what you hear though. You're probably gonna want to keep what you hear to yourself." she said.

"Whatever. Just tell me. I'm sure I can handle it."

"If you say so."

"I do. Start."

"Your Grandfather's name was Fred Krueger. I don't know much about his childhood other than that he was kinda tormented in school. The other kids would chant at him. They'd say 'Son of a Hundred Maniacs'. I've no idea why. I guess they thought he was crazy. His father beat him I think. He became oblivious to pain. As an adult I think he worked at the factory on the outskirts of town. He had his own room in the basement. At some point he married my mother and had me. However, in the midst of all that he became a monster. If he wasn't one already. I'm not sure when he started though. He would kidnap little kids and take them to his room in the factory. Once there he'd torment and murder them. Then he'd dispose of the bodies somehow. He used homemade claws. He'd take a glove and put a type of razors on the fingers. He'd use those to kill the child he'd kidnapped. He kept newspaper clippings about the killings as well as pictures of the children. Those along with his claws were kept in the locked side of our basement. He put a padlock on it so my mother, or anyone else, wouldn't get in there. He always told my mother to, at all costs, stay out of that part of the basement. One day, he left it unlocked and my mother's curiosity got the best of her. I was in the backyard running around, playing with him. My mother screamed when she saw what was in that room. She came into the backyard crying. She looked at him with fear and said 'I won't tell'. he told me to go inside. I did. I went in through the basement and wandered into that room. I was too little to understand and was confused. I went back outside and saw him slamming my mother's head into a statue in our yard. It killed her and later on he hid her body. I started crying and he came over to comfort me. He said 'Don't worry Baby. Mommy just had to take her medicine for snooping in Daddy's special work. But you won't tell. Will you?'. I was about four and of course trusted as well as loved both my parents. I said 'I won't tell'. Apparently, at some point I did tell. He was arrested and I was put in the town orphanage. He was acquitted at trial because of some technicality. The house was taken and he moved into the factory. One night, all the parents in the town surrounded the factory. They lit whiskey bottles on fire and threw them in. He burnt alive. That's not even the end of it either." she added with a disgusted yet fearful expression.

"Holy fuck...are you sure?" Jack was astounded. He didn't want to believe it.

"I'm quite sure. Why would I lie about this? How could I lie about this?" she added defensively.

"You said that wasn't the end of it. What do you mean?" he asked, disregarding what she'd replied.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me anyway." replied Jack who was numb with disbelief already but not wanting to miss anything.

"Have you heard of dream demons?"

"No. What are they? Nightmares?"

"Kinda. Dream demons create nightmares. They force you to go through them. Following me?"

"Yeah."

"It's said that they roam the earth in search of the most evil human being alive. As that human meets their death, the demons offer the human the power to control nightmares. To the extent that whatever harm comes to you in a nightmare lasts into reality. Get the meaning?"

"Kinda."

"Say, you are stabbed in a nightmare. When you wake up you're still stabbed. If you die in the nightmare you die for real. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the demons offered this power to my father. He took it. He invades the dreams of teenagers and murders them. He can only do this if he's powerful. He gains power by being feared. You don't have to believe this, you just have to do me a favour."

"Uh...hold on. I-"

"Jack, just promise me you'll never _never _tell anyone this. He can't be feared again. All it takes is one person even slightly afraid and he'll have all his power. Understand?"

"Mom, I don't think I can believe in this."

"Just promise me. Regardless of what you believe."

"Fine."

"Do you see now why I never wanted to talk about him?"

"Yeah..." he said slowly.

"I can understand you not believing the nightmare part but please tell me you believe the rest. I wouldn't lie about that Jack. I couldn't."

"I guess I've got to."

"I hope you do. He-" she stopped as soon as she heard the girls on the stairs.

"What? They can't know?" asked Jack

"No. I don't want them to know. Okay?"

"Got it. I'm stuffed. I think I'll go back to unpacking."

"Okay." she stood up as Jack put his plate by the sink. She did the same with hers. She had lost her appetite. As the girls got into the kitchen both girls reached for plates and got into the food.

"Hey, Mom." said Annie, the older sister.

"Morning, Sweetie."

"I've got some great news! I was gonna tell you yesterday but everyone was so stressed and then that creepy old guy yelled at Jack, which made things worse-" Annie said this all very quickly before Kathy cut her off.

"I know. Just spit it out."

"Okay...Trent proposed!"

"What? What did you say?"

"Well, I said yes obviously." she confirmed this by showing Kathy a silver ring on her left hand.

"But, Annie. You're still in college!"

"My last year of it Mom. Besides, we've set if for about a month after graduation. That's only like, 5 months from now. I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm also terrified and feeling very old. Have I met this one?"

"Yes. He was here for Thanksgiving Mom."

"Okay. Where's it gonna be?"

"I don't know yet. He's on his way here now. He's gonna call when he gets into town."

"Is he staying with us?"

"Well, yeah."

"Frank isn't gonna let you two sleep together."

"Honestly, I'm too excited to be bothered by that."

"Okay, you remember you said that before throwing a fit."

"I will, I will. I'm gonna go change."

She jogged out of the room and up the stairs. Jenny gave her sister an odd look while she left.

"She didn't even eat." said Jenny.

"I know. She's just overexcited." sighed Kathy. Feeling very nervous about not only her daughter getting married so early but nervous about having so many people in the house. _If people start having nightmares this will be like fish in a barrel for him._ She thought. She shrugged off the thought so as not to lose her mind.

"Can we make a deal?" asked Jenny. Kathy looked up warily.

"What kind of deal?"

"The simple kind."

"I wanna hear the terms before an agreement."

"If I do all the dishes, all day and don't backtalk...can Jeremy come over today?"

"He'd come all this way?"

"For me yeah."

"And drive himself back to Chicago?"

"Duh...The backtalk part doesn't take effect until after the deal has been made." she added.

"Okay then."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Thanks Mom." she left the room with her cell phone. Kathy sat for a while. _Oh God, another person to add to possible nightmares list. Brilliant... Lori! I've still gotta talk to her. I'm actually looking forward to that part of today. At least that's one thing._ She got up and went back upstairs. As she passed Jack's room she noticed that he was passed out. _God,_ she silently prayed, _Don't let him have nightmares. Please let his name and this house not damn him. I'm begging you._ She walked into her bedroom and shut the door.


	6. Taking Sides

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of it's characters...same goes for Freddy VS Jason...or Friday the 13th...I don't own "The Requiem" or "Battle of Evermore"...i don't own the names of Linkin Park or Led Zepplin either...

A Nightmare on Elm Street:Resurrection

"God save us everyone, where we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns.

For the sins of our hand, the sins of our tongues, the sins of our fathers, the sins

of our young."- The Requiem by Linkin Park

Warnings: Some potentially offensive language...

Chapter 6: Taking Sides...

Jack got into his room and shut the door. He began to think. _If this is true I'm gonna show that fucker a piece of my mind. If it's not, then what teh fuck is Mom's problem! It can't be true! But why would she lie about that? _All these thoughts ran through his head a lightening speed. He walked to his stereo and put his Led Zepplin cassette on. Then, he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna find out right fuckin now." he whispered through gritted teeth. After a while he opened his eyes and sat up. "Battle of Evermore" was halfway through and he was about to lay back down when he noticed that the left half of his room was the basement. He got up and didn't notice when the music faded out.

"Are you here?" Jack asked.

"What's wrong Jack?" asked the familiar soft voice from a corner of the room.

"We need to talk." Jack replied, his voice icy cold.

"Your mother finally spoke to you about me, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. Come out from the shadows. I wanna see your face while we speak."

"In a moment. You wanna know if it's true don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it is. but there's so much more than what she's relayed to you. I know how little she understands and knows of. I hope you've come for my side of this story."

"You bastard! You murdered little kids! What-"

"Jack!" a deep, rough, almost demonic voice cut him off. A voice that Jack didn't recognize yet. It startled him. The voice came from the shadowy corner that Fred was sitting in.

"What the fuck?" Jack exclaimed softly.

"Did you forget the part where I'm burned alive? This is what they did to me." Then, out of the shadows came a man wearing what Jack had seen Fred in. His skin was obviously burnt and looked horrible, terrifying. Jack took a step back and nearly fell as shock overcame him.

"Change back. Please." said Jack.

Fred grinned and Jack watched his skin almost seem as if it grew. In two seconds Fred looked the way Jack knew him.

"My mother was a nun at Westin Hills Insane Asylum. One night the orderlies wanted to check out early, so they cut short counting the inmates and left. In their hastiness to leave they locked my mother in with the Criminally Insane ward. They all beat and raped her. Nine months later I was born."

"Jesus Christ." breathed Jack.

"Not quite. At birth, my mother renounced me. She told the doctor I was evil, Satan's child and that she refused to keep me. So, I was put in the town orphanage. When I was about six, a man coming home from the war adopted me. His wife wanted a child and he couldn't fully perform that duty. She did a year after I was adopted and I was left to his mercy, which was about as righteous as my bitch of a mother's. He'd get drunk, tell me it was time to take my medicine, and beat me."

"Mom told me that..." Jack said in an undertone.

"Hmm. Well, at school, I replaced the few niggers as someone to torment. They knew all about me and since I was odd, I was fucked with. To them my name was no longer Fred, it was Son of a Hundred Maniacs. Jocks beat me up, girls treated my like the fucking plague, outcasts avoided me, and even most of the niggers avoided me. Only two of them were friendly to me. They understood that it wasn't my fault about my parentage. It wasn't my fault that I'm not fully right in the head." Fred's voice got quiet with his last sentence and he sounded sad. He dropped onto a step and stared at his boots for a while. Jack could see only the top of his hat.

"Grandpa?" he asked softly, pity overwhelming the anger and shock he'd felt earlier.

Fred sighed and looked at Jack, tears swimming around the green of his eyes.

"I love kids, Jack. Especially little ones. I just liked playing with them. While I had them though, something would make me see their asshole parents living in them. And the anger, visciousness, and vengeance I'd held in my heart for so long came out. In short, my maniac fathers would come out of me. I would never have hurt Katherine. She was my daughter. I loved her. I even loved her mother. Loretta deliberately disobeyed me and I just lost control." his voice broke and he dropped his head again. Jack briefly hesitated, then sat next to Fred. He put his arm around Fred's shoulders.

"I believe you Grandpa. I know it's not your fault." said Jack. Fred sighed and looked up again. He showed Jack a smile of gratitude.

"You can really do the nightmare thing, can't you?" asked Jack.

"Yes. It's...what I was destined for Jack."

"It's about the revenge too? On the people that burned you."

"Of course. I want to show you something Jack."

"Um. Okay."

Fred stood and Jack followed suit. They turned and saw a the inside of a boiler room that looked like it had been designed by Hell's inhabitants. They walked across a platform and stopped. The end of the platform was a drop off into a pit. The pit was full of people and they were surrounded by flame. Other flames would randomly explode near the center of the pit. The people were all either screaming or crying.

"Holy shit. Who are those people? How are they not dead?" exclaimed Jack.

"They aren't alive or full people. They're souls. The souls of my victims. Most are the children of those that murdered me. Some of them were part of the mob that burned me. For example, Donald Thompson and his ex wife are down there in the center somewhere. I've got their daughter's soul too. They or their parents burned me, so now I burn them for eternity."

"They shouldn't have burned you."

Fred laughed, "For their sake, no. Me, I love this."

"Honestly, I think I would too."

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"The time is coming soon if it's not here already."

"For what?"

"Picking a side."

"What do you mean?"

"You being here has brought me more power and spread fear among adults. I'm going to continue my revenge. Your mother will be against and probably try to stop me. As will the rest of the town. You'll have to choose Jack."

"What happened between you and Mom? I need to know first."

"Well, I contacted her and a lot happened. In short, she tried to kill me and sent me to Hell. It took a long time to get back here. Back home. I reached out and she attacked."

"You had told her what you've told me?"

"About loving her and her mother, yes."

"She still sent you to Hell?"

"She insisted on never forgiving me."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?"

"I've chosen a side."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I'm with you. My mother was wrong. No matter what, family comes first."

"You're betraying her?"

"She did it to you first. One betrayal of family and everyone else can do the same to the betrayer."

"Thank you Jack. I don't think I've ever had anyone on my side before."

"That makes me even happier to be with you."

"I hate to do this Jack but, it's time for you to wake up."

"Already?"

"Yes. I'll see you again soon. Until then...be smart."

"Okay."

Jack slowly faded away as he woke up. As soon as Jack was gone Fred immediately turned back into the burnt monster most know him as. He looked into the pit and laughed. He stretched out his arm and linked his claws into a soul. Once linked he brought the crying soul up towards him.

"Oh...it's okay Greta. You'll have more friends with you soon. Maybe even Alice. I'll be strong enough soon I'm sure. You guys can...have a...food fight!" he laughed and tossed the crying soul back into the firey pit. Then, from somewhere behind him, he heard water dripping. he smiled wider and turned. A little boy in sweatpants and a "Camp Crystal Lake" t-shirt was slowly crawling out of a deep dark pit of water. He was soaked and shaking. Fred walked over to him.

"Aww. What's the matter Jason? Tired of the swimming lesson?" he laughed again. Little Jason began to shake even more.

"Too bad. You forgot to ask first, you little shit." said Freddy. He put the bottom of his boot on Jason's head and kicked out. Jason screamed, then was under the water, once again sinking to the bottom. Freddy laughed heartily. It echoed around the frightening, never ending boiler room that he was to spend eternity in. When he wasn't invading a dream of course.

"We're gonna have a good time Jack. A time that Springwood won't be able to hide like the others. The name Krueger...will exert unstoppable fear on Elm Street once again." he said aloud. He clinked his claws and smiled while savouring the sound. Then, he made his way back toward the pit to terrorize some more stolen souls until another free one fell asleep on Elm Street.


	7. First Blood

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of it's characters...same goes for Freddy VS Jason...

A Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurrection

Chapter 7: First Blood...

"Can't wake up and sweat, cause it ain't over yet, still dancing

with your demons!" - Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

Warnings: some teen drug and alcohol use as well as some politically incorrect language...what else would you expect with Freddy?

Jack sat up as Jenny swung open his door.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"What? It's like nine O' clock at night. Mom told me to get you up." she replied defensively.

"Is is really? Well, that still doesn't make it right for you to burst in here! Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah. Isn't that when you take a baseball bat to an annoying half-brother?"

"Hardy har." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever. You're taking me into town. Maybe we can find a party or something."

"Fuck off. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Did. He came over earlier and I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because he flirts too much. Get up."

"I am up."

"Good. Meet me at the front door in five minutes."

"Fine."

Her reply was walking out and shutting the door. Jack changed his shirt and pulled his socks and boots on. Getting up he grabbed his coat and hat, then walked out. Once downstairs he quickly followed Jenny outside.

"You can drive if it will make you feel better." she said.

"I think we should walk. It's not that far and it's not like someone's gonna get us." he replied.

"Okay then. Let's go."

They turned toward town and began their short journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you have the I.D or not?" asked Armondo, his Spanish/Mexican accent barely recognizable in a whisper.

"Yeah. Chill. We're cool." retorted Sam, who had snuck into the station his Dad worked at to make one.

"You are unbelievable." said a young woman right behind Sam. He jumped and nearly dropped a bottle of vodka.

"Sweet fucking Christ! Don't do that Corey." he said.

"Nice to see you too Baby." she replied. He answered by leaning over and giving her a very generous smooch. When they broke for air she turned to Armondo.

"Are you still staying with the Rollins family?" she asked him.

"Naw. They're still cool about me movin out for a while." he replied.

"you should stay with them. They did take the time and money to adopt your greasy ass."

"Oh, you're funny. Greasy. Yeah . Cause I'm a beaner. Ha. They're cool with me tryin to make it on my own. I'm still there to visit everyday."

"Okay then. You still buyin that, cop boy?" Corey asked Sam.

"Firstly, my Dad's the cop. Secondly, yeah let's go."

"Hold on, our other friends are out there. Grab at least two more bottles."

"Uh, you payin?"

"Oh, shut up. You've got a shitload of cash. Quit bein such a Jew."

"I know I've got a shitload of cash. It's called savin up for a decent guitar amplifier. And I ain't Jewish. That's not nice, you whore." he emphasized his last used term by rubbing his cowboy boot up her fish net stockings and back down again. She stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a good kick in the shin.

"Just buy them asshole." she said.

"What do I get out of this?"

"What does that mean? Oh, you wanna get that damn camera out again don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Fine. Just hurry up."

"Okay. Three more." he opened the glass door and grabbed three more bottles then made his way to the counter. The old man behind the counter looked at him and laughed.

"Samuel Mason, I know you're not 21."

"Well-"

"Listen up Son. I was your age once and did the same thing on Fridays with my friends. Thing is, it was a lot easier back then. I feel bad for your generation cause of that. So, I'm gonna let you get away with it once. That can be tonight or some other night. You go ahead and choose."

Sam thought for a minute.

"Hell, let's just do it tonight then." said Sam.

"If you say so. Gimme the cash."

They made the exchange and the man wished them safety and a good time. Walking out they were ambushed by a small group.

"How the fuck did you manage that?" asked Ted, giving Sam a firm punch in the arm. Sam winced since Ted's boxer built bicep was nearly bigger than his head and his knuckles were iron from his consistent bare-knuckle fighting when he got pissed off.

"Who cares. At least he got it." said Cassandra, worrying about nothing but getting trashed so she could forget the shit she had gone through at home again. Being with her friends was the only thing keeping her around. She knew they'd never forgive her if they knew about her drug use though. That was her secret, and her's alone.

"So what's the plan?" asked Clay, bouncing with energy and bad ideas. Just waiting for the chance to do something that would nearly get them in trouble or piss someone off, just for the thrill of getting away with it in the end.

"Hey, any of you guys recognize those two?" asked Bridgette, being somewhat popular she was consistently determined to be at the head of the gossip group of Springwood High. These two were unrecognizable and that was a crime in her book.

"No." said Candice, her phone open and in her hand as usual. She was texting three different people. None of which she liked. She was just used to her fingers moving across the tiny little keyboard and got anxious when she couldn't do it. It was like a drug to her.

Tasha shook her head while searching in her purse for her special treat to the group, when they got inside the privacy of a home of course. She was into some light drugs and shared with whoever in her group of friends wanted to. She would've never touched drugs but the disappearance of her older sister, Kia, had her losing control and she found that the drugs took it all away. Much like the way Cassandra did. Kia was her role model. Her protector. Her teacher. She was everything to her and no one knew where she was.

"Hola'" shouted Armondo. They all laughed and he glared at them. Jack and Jenny turned, then made their way over to the group.

"Hey." said Jack.

"Who are you?" asked Ted, he cracked his knuckles and, as usual, crossed his fingers for a reason to fight.

"My name's Jack. this is my sister, Jenny. By the way, you can crack your knuckles all you want you don't scare me."

"Oooh. Snappy little feller ain't he?" said Sam punching Ted in the arm.

"Yeah, so you guys just move here?" asked Ted, relaxing a bit. He rarely had people not cringe away from him let alone challenge him. He was impressed which made him drop his guard and give up the idea of a fight.

"Yeah. Got here yesterday."

"Where at?"

"Over on Elm Street."

"Oooh spooky side of town huh?"

"You mean the crazy old guy with murder stories?"

"Unlucky enough to meet him already?"

"Yeah, bastard shouted to the street that I was a child killer on my way home from the factory. Also announcing that I killed his son. Cool huh?"

"Ha, actually it is. He usually doesn't accuse people. Well, this is my posse. Sam, Cassandra, Candice, Corey, Tasha, Armondo, Bridgette, Crazy Clay, and I'm Ted." he pointed everyone out while saying their names. Clay winked at Jenny when Ted introduced him.

"Cool, so what's up?" asked Jenny.

"We're gonna have a little party. Wanna join?"

"Hell yeah. Any of you boys wanna steal me from my brother's protective grasp?"

"I could oblige you, Seniorita. " said Armondo before any of the other guys could speak, offering his hand.

"Oh, why thank you." she replied, giggling. She let him taker her hand and stood closer to him. She noted to herself that she was actually enjoying holding his hand. there was just something she felt drawing her to him. Maybe not a romantic thing but almost like a tight bond of some sort, the way one feels when they are around their closest friend. Trust. She had no idea he was feeling more than that for her.

"Well, folks. My parents are out of town for the weekend. Visiting my dear old Grandmother. I was free to stay by playing sick, told you I was a good actress." said Corey.

"Are you nominating your place Baby?" asked Sam. She nodded and they all began to make their way back toward Elm Street: the home street of Corey, Armondo, Cassandra, Candice, Sam, Jack, Jenny, and a very dark history that was about to totally come undone and open once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When you think you'll be home?" asked Will.

"Not sure. It's only across the street, Hun." replied Lori.

"I know. I'm only curious."

"Okay. well, I love. I'll be back in a bit. Don't worry about waiting up for me."

"If you say so. Love you too."

She left and started across the street. Kathy opened the door and welcomed her in. They went into the kitchen and sat down.

"Everything okay?" asked Kathy, tapping the table with her fingers rapidly. She felt oncoming, unstoppable dread filling her heart.

"I don't know." replied Lori hurridly. She thought saying it quickly would make her feeling of dread go away and was dismayed when it didn't.

"You haven't had nightmares have you?"

"Kinda. Only one. Last night. It wasn't a normal one though. It was like...like...like I'd time traveled or something. He was there but couldn't see or hear me. He was human too. I'm so fucking confused! I know I have to fight off being scared but I can't help it when I don't know what the fuck is going on. I'm terrified!"

"Okay. Shit. Calm down. I know what it was."

"What? What was it?"

"A memory. One of his. I don't know how or why he put you through it though. I went through one yesterday."

"How do you know this?"

"Long story. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm his...his daughter."

"What? Freddy's?"  
"Yeah. I fought him, years ago. I thought I'd killed the bastard for good."

"Well you didn't. Just a few years ago he was back. He killed all my and Will's friends before I killed him. Do you think he's back again?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell. We should wait til we've had a legitimate nightmare before doing anything. He can't do anything in the memories anyway."

"So what do we do then?"

"Plan. We need to figure how strong he'll be. You're gonna have to remember all he did to you, how strong he seemed. If it was stronger than when I knew him that means he gains more power every time he comes back. So, tell me what happened to you."

"Okay..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour after leaving the gas station, meeting each other, and creeping past the houses on Elm Street to sneak into Corey's everyone was partying their asses off. They were in the basement and had music blaring. No one even noticed what the music was. Everyone was already trashed and stoned. Tahsa had brought them some Pot and now the smoke filled the room. Bags of chips, empty and half full, littered the floor. Sam and Corey snuck past everyone and up the stairs. Corey lead him on their familiar path to her bedroom. Once in there the the closet was opened, a camera was propped up, clothes began to drop, and the bedroom door was closed.

Back in the basement Clay had put some dance music on and was losing his mind jumping from chair to couch and back again. Armondo and Jenny were dancing. Candice was talking with Tasha and Bridgette while still texting. Jack sat next to Cassandra and looked at her.

"So. How are things for you?" he slurred slightly, not having drank or smoked as much as the others yet.

"Right now...things are great." she said back, it slipped his notice that she didn't slur. She drank and did other drugs so much it took much more than a little vodka and pot to fuck her up.

"So, you single pretty girl?" he said giving her his winning little grin that always got girls a little wild. Before she could say anything Clay pounced onto the back of their couch which was propped up against the wall.

"Ahoy maty! That there be my woman!" said Clay in his pirate impression. Which sadly was pretty good for a drunk guy.

"Yeah right." said Cassandra, then she pushed Clay off the couch and he landed on his ass. He lay down and stayed there. A few seconds later he started lightly snoring. Cassandra and Jack laughed.

"What a crash." she said.

"So, you wanna answer my question?"

"No. But I will. I am single. I really don't want a serious relationship right now though so if you're as nice a guy as I think you are don't bother."

"How do you know I'm nice?" he asked and a dark humour entered his eyes. It kinda scared her, it was something that seemed like it had been there forever but she never would've pictured it in his eyes. She also found it sexy.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"It is. I can be whatever you want me to be. Free of charge."

"If you say so. Don't start falling in love with me though. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Who said it was love that made me wanna sit next to you and ask that?"

"You're good."

Across the room Jenny and Armondo had sat down and both started dozing off. Armondo noticed that Jenny was already passed out and had chosen his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled to himself and put his arm around her. He lay his head back and breathed deeply. Taking in the drugged air. He did it again but this time it smelled different. There was something else odd in the scent. He took another deep breath and nearly puked. It was the worst thing he'd ever smelled. He sat up to see what it was and found out immediately. The room was barely lit and everyone was sprawled out and cut open. Guts slowly sliding out of them all. He screamed and turned to Jenny, seeing the maggots crawling out of her empty eye sockets made him scream again. Tears began to crawl down his cheeks as he jumped off the couch. He slowly backed away from it trying to think straight when he backed right into something. His first thought was that he'd reached the wall then something cold, wet, and metal was touching the side of his neck. Suddenly something sliced into his neck where the coldness was. He jumped, looked at it and saw a blade full of blood. He pulled away and saw who had been holding the blade. At the same time noting that it wasn't a blade. It was a glove of blades. A man in work boots, dark grey pants, a dirty red/green sweater, and a brown fedora was standing there. He couldn't see the face of the man and now remembering the bodies and seeing the man he put two and two together. Rage consumed him as much as fear did when he thought of Jenny. He started raving at the man in Spanish. The man began to chuckle. That made Armondo even angrier.

"Hey, Bay Savage!" shouted the man. Armondo shut up, not cause the man spoke to him but because the man's voice was so startling and terrifying.

"I don't speak that monkey language you little immigrant." he said. Armondo couldn't think of anything to say but found his mouth working on its own accord.

"Who the fuck are you?" he heard himself ask the man.

"The name's Freddy and no I'll not pay you to mow my lawn." Freddy laughed loudly and Armondo's rage suddenly came back to him at the sound of that laughter and he charged at Freddy. Freddy continued to laugh and Armondo didn't notice the change of his surroundings. Right before he reached Freddy he noticed the change too late and tumbled down a flight of metal stairs. When he reached the bottom he slammed his skull into the wall. He briefly lost sight and sound before realizing that his hand was on flaming hot metal. He jumped up and backed away. He looked at his hand and saw the red mark on it as well as that some of his skin had come off. He did everything he could to not shout again. Looking around he didn't see Freddy anywhere. He looked for a weapon and found only a broom. He picked it up and slowly started moving around, looking for Freddy.

Freddy saw him coming and jumped down into the catwalk Armondo was on. They looked at each other Freddy smiling, Armondo glaring. Armondo grabbed both ends of the broom and broke it over his knee so he'd have a sharp object.

"Aw. I thought you people knew how to treat brooms and mops correctly." said Freddy with another chuckle. Armondo slowly advanced on Freddy.

"Come on then greaseball! Show Freddy what ya got." Freddy went towards Armondo.

Armondo was within reach and drew back to use it as a spear when he felt fierce pain in his stomach. He dropped his weapons and landed on his knees. Freddy had kicked him in the stomach. Fred grabbed Armondo by the neck and forced him up, once up Freddy threw him into a fence.

"Time to climb. You should be a pro." said Freddy backing away. Armondo nearly shit his pants when he saw why Freddy had backed away. Dozens of abnormally big German Shepards were advancing on the fence, snarling at him. Armondo didn't even think about it, he began to climb. Every time he'd get just above the dogs' reach the fence would drop into the ground. He tried and tried and tried again. The dogs' barking and Freddy's laughter ringing in his ears. Suddenly the whole fence began to continually drop into the ground. Armondo didn't even have a chance to scream again as the dogs drug him down and began to tear him apart. The dogs dispersed when Freddy whistled. He walked over and saw Armondo's limbs torn off and mangled. One dog came back and sat next to Freddy. Fred absentmindedly pet the hellhound.

"Did you smell the cocaine on him, puppy?" Freddy asked the hound.

The red eyed monster looked at him and barked.

"You're right. Cocaine is the Cubans. Then again, they're all the same in my book. Greasy, smelly, and illegal." Freddy began to laugh loudly again and the hound ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bridgette, Candice, and Tasha were passed out. Cassandra and Jack were the only ones up in the basement. She was on his lap his face in her neck. She was slowly fumbling with his belt as his hands were up her shirt when they heard a gurgling sound and Jenny start screaming. Everyone slowly woke up, confused as they were still stoned. Once everyone came to the other girls would scream, including Cassandra. Sam and Corey would come downstairs and Sam would collapse while Corey screamed, both barely dressed. Clay would puke on the carpet and Jack would stare in disbelief and awe as they all saw the same thing. Armondo's arms and legs were completely seperated from his torso and had landed in seperate areas of the basement while his blood sprayed everywhere, showering everyone with red. With four neat slice marks on the side of his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." said Kathy.

"Well, that's all for me. Thanks. Your turn."

"Wait a second. We need to try to figure the strength he had then. He-" she broke off as they all heard screaming outside and sirens in the distance. They ran outside with Frank right behind them abandoning his TV. The kids were outside and some girls were still screaming. All of them covered in blood. Jack was carrying Candice who had fainted at some point. A cop car sped down the street and left skid marks when it stopped another one followed it. Two cops reached the screaming girls and were trying to calm them down. The people living on the street were all coming out of their houses. Mister Lantz came out of his and shouted at everyone.

"I TOLD YOU!" he screamed at everyone. A cop ran over to force him to go inside.

"HE WAS ASLEEP!" Jenny screamed at the cop talking to her.

"I think we'd better start our planning right fucking now." said Kathy.

Lori opened her mouth to reply when a cop came over to her.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Lori replied, utterly confused.

"You're Lori Rollins right?"

"Yeah."

"Thought I recognized you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Are you the foster mother of Armondo Diavela?"

Frank helped the officer grab Lori as she became the second person to faint. Kathy left her trance and ran over to Jenny. She rode with Jenny, Jack, and Candice in the ambulence. She took a deep breath and realized that her feeling of doom was right. Her father had finally come home again.


	8. Who's Ready For Freddy?

I dont' own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...same with Freddy VS Jason...or Avenged Sevenfold's lyrics...

A Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurrection

Chapter Eight: Who's Ready For Freddy?

"Hey Kid! Do I have your attention? I know the way you've been

livin. Life so reckless, tragedy endless, welcome to the family!"-Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold

Candice and Bridgette were slowly coming out of hysterics as a nurse gave them injections to help them calm down. Jenny was crying with her face buried in Kathy's shoulder. Will came charging into the room and ran to Lori's hospital bed, he shook her awake while the nurses were preoccupied. Once she woke up he wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry while he held her. Sam and Corey were mirroring that actions, both a little more dressed than when Armondo was found. Cassandra was sitting next to Jack and refused to show the sadness she felt in front of everyone. It was a trick she'd learned well at home, Jack figured this out and grabbed her hand, she squeezed and held it. Clay was sitting on Jack's other side, staring off into space. He was still in shock. Lt Robert Mason walked into the room, his uniform on as he was starting his shift when everything happened. His hazel eyes took in the scene and quickly found his son. He walked toward him, his shoes breaking the tense silence.

"Samuel Joseph, what the fuck happened?" he asked him, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Dad, please don't. Not right now." said Sam quietly. His voice shaky.

"Don't what? Try to figure out why my son was in a basement that is now covered in blood? Try to figure out if my son did it?"

"I didn't fuckin do it!" Sam shouted, everyone froze and looked up to watch the two.

"Who did Sam? Please save me the trouble interrogating your friends."

An older man in a suit walked to the cop.

"Sir, please. These kids just went through an extremely traumatic experience, your shouting is making it worse." said the man.

"Who are you to tell-"

"Sir, I'm a psychiatrist named Neil Gordon. I'm only trying to help. I'm here to evaluate these kids."

"Not until after I've interrogate them. I have to."

"I won't stop you from doing your job but I will stop you from shouting in a hospital."

"Okay, okay. I apologize for losing my temper."

"Apology accepted. May I sit in on your interrogations so these kids don't have to tell what happened more than once?"

"No. I'll do my job then you can do yours in another room."

"If I must."

"Alright, you first. Let's go." said Robert, pointing at Jack.

"What? Why am I first? Do you think I did it? Because I think you only wanna talk to mem first because of my grandfather." said Jack calm, but defensive. Kathy froze, so did Robert.

"Son, I know nothing of your grandfather. I just-" began Robert, trying to keep his cool.

"Really? You're a cop here. You have access to files. It's just a coincidence that as son as some kid dies I'm the first person you wanna talk to?"

Everyone but Kathy and Robert were utterly lost. Robert's temper snapped at Jack's challenge.

"Boy! I don't give a shit what you think. Get the fuck up and follow me now!"

"Fine, Detective Dickhead."

Jack had kept totally calm the whole time, which scared Kathy. His temper had always been explosive, loud, easy to trigger. He got up and followed Robert to an empty examination room. Jack sat down.

"So, where should we begin?" asked Jack, still oddly calm.

"To start with, tell me everything that happened at the house." said Robert.

"We got there, started drinking, turned on music, someone lit pot, Sam disappeared upstairs with Corey, some of us were dancing, Clay passed out, the girls passed out, Armondo passed out, I made it to third base with Cassandra, and then Jenny started screaming. I looked over and saw Armondo's limbs had been ripped off and thrown all over. Everyone else slowly woke up and went into hysterics. Corey dialed you guys and we all ran outside. The end."

"Really?"

"Yepper."

"No one else was there or awake?"

"No. Well, Ted was with us when we got there but left saying he was gonna snatch some whiskey."

"Hold up, when was this?"

"Right when we walked inside. He said he'd forgotten it."

"Alright then. And you're sure you didn't do this?"

"Yeah, considering I was on the couch with Cassandra on my lap and a raging hard on in my pants. I'm quite sure."

"Okay, that's all. For now."

"Wait a minute."

"Remembering something else?"

"No, I have a question for ya."

"Oh really? What might that be?"

"Do you think you'll have any leads soon? Because I think I know who killed him, Sir." Said Jack, suddenly very serious and compassionate.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd love to hear your suspicions though." replied Robert sarcastically.

"I think he had a nightmare." Jack battled hiding a smile when he saw the internal battle Robert was having to keep a confused expression rather than a terrified, knowing expression.

"What?" asked Robert, a chill crawling down his spine as he remembered what happened to his old partner.

"A nightmare. Except it's not a normal one. You see there's this guy. He wears a red and green sweater-what's wrong? You're pale?" asked Jack, barely containing his grin.

"I don't wanna hear it. You little shit. How'd you learn about him?"

"Who? Pray good sir, tell me."

"Your grandfather smart ass!"

"He's not my grandfather. My grandfather was killed. A long time ago. I'm sure you remember it. Your parents probably took part in it. Don't you remember Fred Krueger?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Can't you answer me? Or did someone you know have the same nightmares and snuff it?"

"Get out. I'm finished with you."

"But-"

"OUT!"

"Ooo...temper, temper. If I must." said Jack. He got up and walked out. Everyone looked up when he walked in. they'd all heard Robert yell at him to get out.

"I'm not sure who he wants next." said Jack.

"I'll go. Just to get it over with." said Cassandra. She walked out.

"Will you come with me please? I just want to talk to you." said Neil to Jack.

"Sure." replied Jack, he followed Neil into yet another room. They both sat down.

"Are you within your senses right now?" asked Neil.

"Yeah, the alcohol is wearing off."

"Okay. By the way, you're not being charged with the drinking or drugs."

"Well, that's good."

"It is. Would you be okay with talking about yourself a little bit?"

"You don't wanna talk about tonight?"

"You already have. Tell me about yourself."

"I play softball, play guitar, build things, and listen to music I suppose."

"Are you playing any sports for the school?"

"Hell no. Too much commitment."

"What kinds of things do you build?"

"Oh, tools and such I suppose."

"Okay. Do you wanna talk about family a little bit?"

"Sure. What about them?"

"Oh, tell me about your father's side."

"He's the only one around on his side."

"Do you like him?"

"I guess."

"Why do you guess?"

"I don't know. We don't communicate much but neither of us have a problem with that."

"Okay. How about your mother?"

"Ha! We don't communicate at all."

"Why not?"

"She thinks I'm too much like her father, whom she hated. She hates that I share his last name and apparently I look too much like him. She looks at me with such contempt and fear sometimes. Especially since we've moved into what was her father's house."

"Okay, do you two fight much?"

"Not really. Do I sound like a murderer to you yet?"

"No. You don't sound like a murderer at all. Would you like to tell me why Lt Mason shouted at you?"

"Sure. I told him I thought I knew how Armondo died and he didn't believe me. Thought I was being a smart ass or something."

"What do you think killed Armondo?"

"I think he had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" asked Neil. A flood of bad memories came back to him. Fear enveloped his heart. So did sadness as his thoughts briefly turned to Nancy.

"Yeah." replied Jack, loving the expressions crossing Neil's face. Not knowing exactly why he enjoyed it though.

"Do you have many nightmares?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" asked Neil, aching to be alone.

"Not really. Unless you can think of something."

"No. Not right now. You can go. Can I have your name so I can speak with you again if need be?"

"Sure. Jack." he said getting up. He reached the doorway when Neil spoke again.

"Got a last name, Jack?"

"Oh, yeah. Krueger. Jack Krueger." replied Jack as he walked out. Neil dropped his clipboard and nearly had a heart failure. Once he recovered himself he walked out to the main room.

"Where are you going?" he asked Kathy, she was getting Jenny and Jack ready to leave.

"We're going home. Another officer talked to Jenny at the scene. They need to be home to calm everything down. Please don't force us to stay here right now." replied Kathy. Neil understood that she wanted to just get them home and away from what happened. Before he could speak, Jack turned to his mom.

"Can I roam? There's this place, on the outskirts of town that-" he began. She cut him off.

"No. I want you home." she said.

"Yes, Mother." Jack replied, a fury in his eyes that Kathy luckily didn't notice. She would have recognized it as her father's. And been terrified. They went to walk out the door and Neil stepped aside to let them through. Will and Lori followed them out.

"Nurse? Will you leave us please?" Neil asked a young woman sitting with Candice. She nodded and walked out. Neil shut the door and turned to the teens, not noticing that Cassandra was still gone. He felt he was having de ja vu as he looked at them. Something in him was screaming that it was happening again and he felt sick to his stomach. He knew he had to help these kids, and do a better job of it than last time.

"I'm going to ask you all a very, very important question. You must take it serious and answer me honestly. All your lives depend upon it." said Neil. They all just stared at him with confusion.

"I mean it." said Neil. They all slowly nodded. Neil continued.

"Have any of you been having nightmares?" he asked. They all thought for a moment then slowly shook their heads.

"You're all certain?" asked Neil. They nodded.

"Pardon my language but what the fuck does that gotta do with anything?" asked Sam.

"Hopefully, you don't ever have to know. I want you all to promise me something though. Promise that if you do begin to have nightmares you'll come to Westin Hills and find me. Don't go to anyone else. Find me." said Neil.

"How exactly?" asked Corey, shakily.

"Go to the main counseling office and ask for Doctor Gordon. Tell them I'm a psychiatrist in the teen ward. They'll send you to me immediately. Understand?"

They all slowly nodded. Sam's father came back in the room after being on the phone with the chief of police.

"Hey! Where's Cassandra?" Sam asked him.

"She got picked up by her mother." replied his father. Robert pointed at Candice.

"Alright, you. Let's go." he said. She got up and followed him into the next room. She sat down. Neil sat by her ignoring Robert's glare at him.

"Tell me what happened." said Robert.

"I remember we were at a gas station and met Jack and Jenny. Then we were at Corey's house. I was talking to Tasha and Bridgette, we were making fun of some teachers I think. I passed out. When I woke up all I can think of is seeing blood everywhere. I started screaming and-" she broke off. She had started crying again when she mentioned the blood. Neil put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Take your time." said Neil. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"The next thing I remember is being here, sitting next to Bridgette. A nurse was trying to calm us down." she finished.

"Do you remember if anyone else was with your group that's in the next room?" asked Robert.

"No. Wait! Yeah. Um...Ted was with us at the gas station but I can't remember if he was at the house or not." she said.

"Okay. That's all for now." said Robert.

"Do you want me to call someone else in here?"

"Yeah. My son."

"Okay."

As she reached the other room and older man in a police uniform stopped her.

"Is Lt Mason still here?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Don't send anyone to him. Just go wait back in the other room."

"Okay."

She went back to the room and sat next to Tasha. Some parents were arriving already. Moments later the older cop came back into the room followed by an irate Robert and preoccupied Neil.

"You can't just stop the interrogations! How am-" shouted Robert.

"I can and am!" retorted an angry police chief.

"But-"

"Shut your mouth Robert! We know who did it dammit! Now let it go!"

"Who did it?" asked Sam. Robert and the chief rounded on him. Neil stepped in.

"What he means is that they have another suspect that clears you all." said Neil.

"Who?"

"We can't release the name until the charges are pressed. Now go home. All of you." said the chief, flashing Neil an expression of gratitude.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The door was shut calmly, despite Kathy's hands shaking horribly. Jenny ran to Frank and startled him by pulling him into a hug. She began to sob into his shoulder.

"Hey, now. Calm down. It's okay. Listen, your sister is upstairs waitin for you. How bout you go up and she can help you calm down and get into bed?" he said, rubbing her back. She sniffed, let go of him, nodded, and slowly marched upstairs. Jack walked away from his mother and right past his father into the kitchen. Kathy marched right past a concerned, confused Frank and followed Jack.

"Hey!" she said.

"Yes?" replied Jack, looking into the fridge.

"You do know what happened to your friend tonight don't you?"

"Um...I think so. I do remember being there."

"Then show some emotion! You are a human being aren't you?"

"I think so. What happened to that left over pizza?"

"Jack!"

"Can you calm down? Jesus."

"You just witnessed part of a murder! You should be in catatonic shock, paranoid, or in overwhelming sadness. You're reacting like a psychopath!"

"Maybe, I'm still a little drunk or stoned. Probably both. If you're gonna yell at me while I look for food I'll just go watch tv."

"Jack-" she began but Frank cut her off.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs. He'll be back to his normal sense by tomorrow. There's no point in yelling at him while he's this buzzed. Trust me." he didn't give her the chance to respond, pulling her toward the stairway. Jack wandered into the living room and found he wasn't very tired so he snatched the tv remote.

Xxxxxxx

"Frank, damn you!" said Kathy as Frank shut their bedroom door.

"What? Are you upset that I wasn't on his case as well?"

"Yes! Yes, I am. I figured you would be on him more than I was! Instead-"

"Instead I was the calm one for once. Now, stop it. Let's be adults about this."

"My son was-"

"Our son and I know!" shouted Frank, finally cracking some of his cool. She glared at him then closed her eyes, gathering her calm. After a moment, she felt a heavy hand drop onto her shoulder. The hand squeezed her shoulder then pulled her into a hug. Making her feel better. Frank had never been good at that as far as words went. As a psychiatrist, she found it nice to have a man that didn't babble. He always knew when to hug, pat a shoulder, or where to touch. She pulled away ,merely keeping her arms around his neck.

"I'm scared and worried Frank."

"Ignore and forget it all for a little while. The move, the house, Jack, your father, everything. Let it go out of your mind for a bit. Be distracted for once."

"How? With everything going on what distractions do I have?"

"Allow me, my dear." before any protest he planted his lips on hers while picking her up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kathy registered Frank's breathing next to her. She slowly and silently got up, wrapping a big fleece robe around herself. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and nearly fell down them out of shock. The whole first floor had gone back in time again. Farther than in the kitchen though. The house didn't have the warm touch her mother had put into it. A young man, twenty-ish, was standing in the kitchen, lost in thought. He had blond hair and light green eyes. She jumped as a stumbling, frail form came out of the living room.

"Freddy! Help!" cried the elderly man. Kathy recognized him from the first time she was in her father's memories as the awful drunken man that beat Freddy all the time. His foster father. Freddy looked at the man and smiled, Kathy felt a freezing cold chill crawl down her spine.

"Oh, what is it foster father?" he asked in mock interest.

"Help, Boy! I need them pills. Doctor said..." his voice failed him as he fell over. Freddy turned and picked up a small pill bottle. Turning back he had a look of confusion on his face. He held up the bottle.

"These pills?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, quick!"

"Well, come and get them then." he said with coldness filling his eyes. The man looked at him with more than hurt. He looked at him with fear and Freddy felt the soon to be very familiar feeling of power flow through him.

"W-what?"

"I said come and get them." Freddy's face filled with malice and a frightening grin as he saw his foster father's fear.

"Freddy, please. For the love of God." he breathed.

"God? Which God? The one that abandoned me or the one you pretend to be a man of?"

"Help..."

"Or is it the one leaving you now?"

"God does not leave." he said, with surprising strength in his voice. He felt death approaching and was making amends with his faith. Freddy laughed again and the sound of it seemed to encase Kathy's heart in ice. The man got to his knees, gasping for air. Freddy waltzed over to him.

"It's time to take your medicine, Ralph. The medicine I prescribe, not the hospital." Freddy put his boot on Ralph's shoulder and kicked him back to the ground. Ralph hit his head and part of his leg snapped. He groaned and tears filled his eyes.

"Aw...should Doctor Freddy fix the pain?" Freddy taunted, his voice full of amusement.

"Let's even out these legs." said Freddy, stepping on Ralph's other knee, causing it to also snap. Ralph would've screamed but the kitchen began to fade away. Freddy knelt and grabbed Ralph's head.

"You shouldn't have taken me in, Ralph. Don't you know I'm the Bastard Son of A Hundred Maniacs?" These were the last words Ralph heard as death claimed him. Freddy dropped Ralph's head and stood. He breathed deeply, taking in the moment.

"Beating me may have given you power but murder, makes someone feel like a God. You'll never know."

Freddy smiled, happiness filling him. He now knew what real murder felt like and he loved it. He was finally the one in full power. It dawned on him that he should call the police. He walked ot the phone and dialed the Springwood Police Department.

"I need help." he said calmly, almost exactly how Jack had been speaking.

"It's my father, I think he's dead." he said. The room spun and Kathy woke up on Frank's chest, for real this time. She tried to catch her breath as she realized she just saw her father's memory of his first murder.


End file.
